creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rylee the Pegasis
Rules 1. Please sign your posts. 2. Don't spam. 3. Be nice. (By that I mean don't cuss about me. If you're unhappy, please talk with gentle language.) 4. Have fun! [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 19:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:123346 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk) 19:48, 2013 March 29 Custom Signature You're welcome. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 20:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll just let you know that your sig now works on your wiki, as well. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 16:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday ya old fucker. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:25, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Its a little present from me to you. 00:22, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know... Unless you purposefully called yourself "pegasis" it's spelled pegasus. SectoidMedic (talk) 00:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Masky bby Maskeh!!! No matter what they say we will always be together on Quotev... Imma miss you on here, but don't worry about telling other people I was banned and that I quit, cause I already did that!! <3 <3 <3 Hoody 05:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Diamondzarebright (talk)Diamondzarebright YAY TALKPAGE RAPE CHANGE YOSELF TO MASKERBATE XDDDDD P.S. I LOVE NAILING YOUR TALK PAGE!! ~Timsterbate [[User:Diamondzarebright|'Diamondzarebright']][[User talk:Diamondzarebright|'(talk)']] 10:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) BAM SIGNATURE!! testing something... Operation Smiles Um, I think we need to talk. It doesn't matter... (talk) 04:12, August 7, 2013 (UTC) yup yep, i have done it right :D Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 19:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) kawaii rylee wai u avutur su kawaii? desu desu <3 you can find pussy for 5 cents and a napkin if you look hard enough (talk) 15:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) here it is here it is, the pony i made earlier. Through the fires of forever, we will fly through the heavens, with the power of the universe WE STAND STRONG TOGETHER! (talk) 23:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) hello... do you know how long it takes to wait off a kick... it wont let me back in... Hoodie2259 (talk) 18:03, September 26, 2013 (UTC) HELP I AM BANNED BUT ITS OK BUT U ARE A BASTARD BUT YEA BASTARD,AWSOME TWERKING BASTARD Creepmyroofdog (talk) 11:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC)CreepmyroofdogCreepmyroofdog (talk) 11:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ry, just wanted to tell you that Equestrian Nightmare's newest chapter is uploaded on FimFiction. CreepyPastaFriend (talk) 08:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) LOVE I I I IFE I I_______ --[[User:Diamondzarebright|'Diamondzarebright']][[User talk:Diamondzarebright|'(talk)']] 05:08, December 8, 2013 (UTC) We tied nao masku --hoodu Creeper198 (talk) 03:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Troll Pasta O GOD Troll Pastas Rylee, Merry Christmas!!!!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Creepmyroofdog (talk) 05:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC)CreepmyroofdogCreepmyroofdog (talk) 05:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I WILL MASTER THE EDITS... [[User:Diamondzarebright|'Diamondzarebright']][[User talk:Diamondzarebright|'(talk)']] 04:38, January 19, 2014 (UTC)